Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 2
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: Okay, This is How It Goes. *(Song Starts) *Tickety: I'd Like to Be, A Classroom Teacher, To Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features, Got to Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do..., I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know..., I Know I Can Do..., (Coughs) *Mailbox: I, I Didn't Quite Get That, Tickety, What Did You Say? *Slippery: I Can't Hear You, Tickety. *Diego: We Can't Understand What You're Singing Is. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows) *Shovel: What'd You Say? *Pail: Are You Okay? *Mailbox: Tickety, Maybe You Ought to Take a Drink of Water. *Eggbert: Is Tickety Okay? *Leo: Yes, Yes, Is Tickety Okay? *Tickety: La, La, La... *Tyrone: I Can't Hear Tickety. *Linny: It's Kind of Hard to Hear You, Tickety. *Kai-Lan: Are You Okay, Tickety? *Daizy: What Happened to Your Voice? *Tickety: I Don't Know, It Wasn't Like This, This Morning, Maybe It's Cause I've Been Singing So Much, La, La, La... *Steve: Yeah, That Happens to Me Sometimes. *Brobee: It Does? *Steve: Yeah, Don't Worry, Tickety, I'm Sure Your Voice Will Be All Better Tomorrow. *Tickety: But The Show is Today! *Mailbox: Tickety's Right! *Slippery: What Can She Do? *Pail: I Don't Think She Can Sing. *Shovel: Her Voice is Too Low. *Steve: Yeah, Yeah, Th..., Th..., The Show is Today. *Baby Bear: What Are We Gonna Do? *Tickety: Well, Maybe I Can Do Something Else in The Show. *Slippery: Of Course! *Mailbox: Yeah! *Pail: Good Thinking, Tickety. *Steve: But What?, What Else Can Tickety Do, Besides Sing? *Tickety: I... I Can Ring My Bells! *Steve: Ring Your Bells, That's It, That's What Tickety Can Do in The Music Show! *Pail: Oh Smart! *The Winkster: Fantastic! *Steve: All Right, Cool, Problem Solved! *Tickety: Wait, Everybody, What About Blue?, Blue Needs Another Partner! *Blue: (Barks A Tune) *Steve: Tickety's Right, Duet Needs Two Singers, Hey, How Are We Gonna Do The Big Music Show If Blue Dosen't Have A Singing Partner? *Tickety: Don't Worry, Blue, You'll Go On, With A New Partner! *Steve: A New Partner, Yeah, A New Partner!, That's A Great Idea!, Blue, We Can Find You Another Partner to Sing With Your Duet!, Okay, Let's All Think, Who Can Be Blue's Singing Partner? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: What A Great Idea!, We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game, Yeah!, So Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues, Blue's Clues!, And You Know What, We Better Add, Finding Blue's Singing Partner, To Our List of Things to Do, We're Gonna Play Blue's Clues, To Find Blue's Singing Partner, Three Blue's Clues Will Tell Us Who. *Sidetable: I Wanna Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing About Any Old Thing, I Just Wanna Sing, Whoo! *(Pawprint Dances Away) *Steve: Did You See That?, That Singing Just Sang The Pawprint Away, Wow!, I Wonder Who's Singing. *Sidetable: Sing, Whoo!, Sing Yeah, Soobity, Doobity, Dappity, Dap..., (Gasps) *Steve: Where Was That Singing Coming From? *Sidetable: Steve!, I Have Something to Ask You. *Steve: Yes, Sidetable? *Sidetable: Well, Uh..., I Want to Um..., Could I, Uh... *Mr. Salt: Steve!, Steve!, I Can't Find The Flour! *Steve: Try The Bottom Shelf!, Sorry, What'd You Wanna Say? *Sidetable: Well, Um, You See, I Wanted To... *Mr. Salt: Steve! *Steve: Just One Second. *(Crash) *Mr. Salt: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Um, I Better Go Help Mr. Salt in The Kitchen, Will You Stay Here, With Sidetable Drawer? *Mr. Salt: Better Get A Mop! *Steve: Great!, Uh, Sidetable, Hold That Thought, I'll Be Right Back. *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: How Will I Get, To Sing in The Show, If My Friends, Never Know, I'm Too Shy, To Even Try. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay, Now, Sidetable, What'd You Wanna Ask? *Sidetable: Could I..., Could I..., Could I... *Steve: Could You What? *Sidetable: Could I Give You Your Notebook? *Steve: Sure. *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable, You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and Getting Everything Done in Time, For The Big Show, You Will Help, Right?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, A Pawprint, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! *Steve: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's the Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Blue's Clues!, We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's The Third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues, You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think..., Think..., Think, Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do..., Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *Steve: That We Wanna Do, Do, Dooby-Doop-Do, Do, Do, Dooby-Do, (Scat Singing), You Know, I Love Songs, I Love Singing Songs, I Love Making Up Songs, In Fact, That's What I Wanna Be, In The Big Music Show, I Want to Be A..., A Song Maker Upper!, Yeah!, Do You Wanna Be A Song Maker Upper With Me?, Great!, Now All We Need Is..., Is Make Up A Song, Then We Can Sing It In The Big Music Show. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Thanks, Blue, We Better Add That to Our List of Things To Do, Make Up A Song, To Sing in The Big Music Show, There. *Blue: (Barking A Tune) *Steve: Blue's Right, And We Need to Find Three Blue's Clues, To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, Let's Go. Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts